fnafapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom Mangle
Were you looking for one of Phantom Mangle's counterparts: Foxy, Mangle, Phantom Foxy or Nightmare Foxy? Ph. Mangle= is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and is one of the six phantom animatronics in the game. It is a hallucination of a burned and damaged Mangle. Appearance Phantom Mangle looks much like Mangle did in the second game, but with a burnt appearance, possibly foreshadowing the fire that broke out in the establishment. It lacks eyes and instead has pin-pricked, white irises. Phantom Mangle seems to have half of its left eye missing although it could just be obscured by something else. Locations Phantom Mangle appears exclusively on CAM 04 and, when it appears in The Office, it will be behind the window and to the left. Phantom Mangle only appears from Night 2 onward, as do all the other phantoms. Behavior .]] Phantom Mangle sometimes appears on CAM 04 hanging from the ceiling and, once spotted, will start emitting a loud, garbled sound. However, this sound is only an extremely garbled BPSK signal, and meant for ambient purposes. It is not decodable because of how distorted the sound is. When the player retracts the Monitor, Phantom Mangle will rise up behind the window and remain there. After a few seconds, it will drop down from below the window, thus ending the hallucination and triggering an audio error. If the player does not switch cameras after a certain period of time as passed, Phantom Mangle can, and will, force the Monitor down. Audio This screeching sound is emitted when Phantom Mangle appears and causes an audio error. Warning: Loud! Trivia * Phantom Mangle is the only phantom animatronic in the game to not appear on the Extra menu. This is likely due to the fact that no "complete" images of Phantom Mangle exist; its appearance in The Office is only a disembodied head, and its appearance on CAM 04 is drastically cropped. * Phantom Mangle is the third antagonist in the entire series to not have a jumpscare, the two others being Phantom Puppet and BB. ** However, the radio interference is relatively loud, and can startle unsuspecting players. * Mangle is the only toy counterpart from the second game (being Foxy's counterpart) to return as a phantom animatronic in the third game. * Phantom Mangle is the only phantom that doesn't disable the ventilation. Instead, it disables the audio devices. * The player can hear Phantom Mangle's static before viewing the animatronic, much like in the second game. * Interestingly, when seen from CAM 04, Phantom Mangle's irises will appear thoroughly white. In the office window, however, it will have a faint white ring along the outer edge of each of its eyes like the other phantom animatronics. * Phantom Mangle is the only phantom animatronic who never appears inside The Office, instead showing itself behind The Office window. * Oddly, Phantom Mangle's wires (and the endoskeleton's) in CAM 04 hang upward, rather than downward. This may be an error by Scott Cawthon, or the wires simply do not follow the laws of physics, as they are part of a hallucination. *Phantom Mangle is always outside the office, but raises up when the hallucination is clear. |-|Gallery = Gameplay output_pXGm7x.gif|Phantom Mangle peering into The Office, click to animate. Phantom Mangle in the Office.png|Phantom Mangle peering into The Office. Phantom Mangle and Springtrap.png|Phantom Mangle next to Springtrap in The Office hallway. Phantom Foxies in the Office.png|Phantom Mangle looking into The Office with Phantom Foxy. Brightened MangleBrightened.png|Phantom Mangle hanging from the ceiling in CAM 04, brightened and saturated for clarity. Brightened Phantom Mangle In the Office.png|Phantom Mangle looking into The Office, brightened and saturated for clarity. Category:Characters Category:Phantoms Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Animatronics